the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Miller
Eddie Miller (born Edison Sweet) is a main character from House of Anubis. He first appeared in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, a Season 2 episode and is currently one of the two Americans residing in the Anubis House along with Nina Martin. His father is Mr. Sweet, the school's headmaster and his mother lives in America. He is Nina's Osirion (just like Rufus was Sarah's Osirion) and is protective of her. He is currently dating Patricia Williamson. He may have a sweet/sensitive side to him which is shown between the feuds with him and his father and in some "Peddie" scenes. He might become the main character and continue what Nina left as she is not returning. Eddie will be elected as Sibuna leader by Fabian (as seen in the original and extended Sibuna promos), since Fabian claims he's "a better wingman". About Eddie is a new character who was introduced in Season 2. He is a bad boy and has been expelled from many schools. He is also Mr. Sweet's son. Eddie grew up in America with his mother, so he doesn't have a British accent. A reason Eddie stayed in America was due to the fact that he is the Osirion and his father wanted to protect him from that. It might also be the reason why his father joined the secret society. Eddie and his father are trying to re-build their relationship. Eddie had a crush on Patricia and she liked him back when he first arrived, and they have begun a relationship. He is the Osirion who protects the Chosen One (Nina). As the awakened Osirion, Eddie takes the lead to reform Sibuna and solve the mystery of the house. But with new students, a new teacher, and a new evil, it will be tougher than ever to vanquish the evil lurking within it. Gallery Gallery here Relationships 'Jerome Clarke' (2012-present; Friend) Eddie challenged Jerome to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets; some that get Eddie in trouble (like his bet about Patricia).Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each others. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." Jerome even gave advice to Eddie on Patricia (on the day that he accidentally kissed her twin, Piper). Jerome and Eddie both convinced Mr. Sweet to let Mara write on The Jackal, the school's newspaper, again. When Eddie finds out that Joy hadn't submitted Mara's article for the blog competition, he told Jerome. Eddie also seems to notice how Jerome likes Mara, since in "House of Phantoms/House of Surrender", he asks Jerome if he's taking a break from tailing Mara. Jerome trusted Eddie with the Frobisher gem. 'Nina Martin' (2012-present; Friend, Protector) When Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best t hing he's heard since he got to England. Nina flirts with Eddie in an attempt to make Fabian jealous. The two don't really interact much, but in the season two finale, it is revealed that he is protective of her because of him being the Osirion and he runs out of his room, claiming he has to help her. This may lead to a stronger friendship and jealousy from Fabian and Patricia in season three. (See Neddie) Joy Mercer (2012-present; Friend) They haven't had much interaction, but in his first episode, Joy said he was cute and wanted to talk to him more. She was eager to introduce herself to him at breakfast his first morning. She encourages his and Patricia's feelings for one another.Eddie thinks Joy can be sneaky. (See Jeddie) Fabian Rutter (2012-present; Roommate, Friend) Eddie becomes Fabian's roommate after Mick leaves for Australia. Fabian claims not to like Eddie's music taste, and the clash in personalities is obvious. The two have not had much interaction, but Fabian is obviously jealous when Eddie flirts with Nina. 'Patricia Williamson' (2012-present; Ex-Rival, Ex-Girlfriend, Friends) It is rumored that Eddie likes Patricia, but Patricia will not give into Eddie even though she p ossibly likes him. Eddie and Patricia's interaction has been strained from the beginning. When Patricia was tied to Eddie for Donkey Day, the two had moments when they got along, but also had moments of annoyance with each other. This annoyance led to a creamed carrot fight, forcing Patricia and Eddie to work together to help plan the exhibition's opening ball. Many of the other students have suspected that he likes her, which seems to be true in some episodes as in one episode, Joy asked what was going on with him and Patricia and he freaked out when Joy told him that Patricia didn't talk about him at all. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, he indirectly told Patricia that he liked her, and he also tries to kiss her, though she ruins it because she gets nervous. When Patricia finds that Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son, she accuses him of not trusting her, and obviously extremely angry with him. In House of Silence / House of Warnings, when Patricia was cursed and could not talk, Eddie gave his last attempt of getting her to talk, and she kissed him. In House of Heists / House of Alibis they went on a date. In House of Tricks / House of Whispers she finds out about the kiss between Eddie and Piper so she gives him a hard time for the rest of the day and accidentally reveals his secret to the whole school by the intercom. They kiss for the second time in House of Reflectors / House of Illusions. Even though they have various fights (mostly over Patricia always sneaking off and keeping things from him), in the season 2 finale all is well in their relationship. In Season 3 he and Patricia broke up. They are still friends. (See: Peddie) Mara Jaffray (2012-present; Friend, Co-Journalist) Due to his charm and looks, Eddie clicks with most of the girls straight away, Mara included. Although they did not spend a lot of time together at first, he is the one who urges Mara to send the article about Ver a. When Eddie finds out that Mara was expelled, he feels bad and stands up to Mr. Sweet, saying that it was him Mr. Sweet was angry with, not Mara. In later episodes, it is speculated that they work together on the school website, go on a ghost hunt together, and Eddie is one of the two people who support her when she believes that there is an anonymous reporter, the other one being Jerome. The two should get nothing but closer as the season progresses, and there have been no arguments between the two yet. Eddie acts slightly kinder around Mara, so maybe their personalities won't clash as much as they would normally. Mara and Eddie might turn into good friends. (See: Meddie) Alfie Lewis (2012-present; Friend) Alfie and Eddie aren't close, but they are somewhat friends. Alfie is usually only seen talking to Eddie when he's with Jerome. When Patricia defends Eddie's music taste the day after the ball, Alfie says "You're good" to Eddie, implying that Eddie made Patricia like him easily. The day that Eddie backfires Patricia's chocolate snails trick by feeding it to the teachers, Alfie smiles approvingly and says "He's good." Eddie discovers Alfie's secret in the form of Sibuna in the season two finale. Even though once Alfie made fun of Eddie because Mr. Eric Sweet was his father. Amber Millington (2012-present; Friend) When Eddie first arrives, Amber seems slightly attracted to him. The two barely interact, but share the secret of Sibuna. (See: Addie) 'Mr. Eric Sweet' (Birth-present; Father) Mr. Eric Sweet is the principal of the school and is somehow connected with Eddie's past. However, in House of Sorry / House of Hex, Eddie and Mr. Sw eet have a major fight, which tells us that Eddie Miller is really Eddie Sweet, Mr Sweet's son, while Patricia overhears them. They do not seem to have a rather pleasant relationship. For Eddie believes that Sweetie wants to get rid of him. In the end, they agree to try and respect each other as pupil/teacher and father/son. He stops a family tree project from Ms.Denby after Eddie mentions it. KT Rush (2013-present; Unknown connection,Close Friends) Not much is know about the two. They have a connection, seeing as Eddie has seen KT in his dreams. Eddie will work closelywith her. Many have started to ship Eddie and KT as a couple. (See: Keddie) Trivia *He is Nina's Osirion. *His first appearance is in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, and that is also the first episode where he is introduced in the opening credits. *Patricia called him "Eddie Kreuger", in reference to the horror villain "Freddie Kreuger." * Eddie's nickname for Patricia is Yacker. *Like Mara, he was unaware of what is happening in the house. However, after discovering that *He is Nina's Osirion and helping Sibuna defeat Senkhara and Rufus, it is possible that he will join Sibuna in Season 3. *He was almost cursed by Senkhara in his dream that both Fabian and he shared, but Fabian had stopped him right before he took her hand. *It seems he likes whipped cream since he is often seen in episodes using a large amount of it. *He loves food as much as, if not more than Mick . *Both he and Jerome are shown to have a sweet/sensitive side. *Both he and Jerome are shown to have issues with their fathers. *Eddie is American not British. *Revealed in the season two finale, he appears to be a Jara shipper. *Given that he is the Osirion and the events from Season 2, it could be possible that through certain spells and objects, he is able to cast spells, such as banishing evil ghosts from possessed victims. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis